Lesson Plan
by Santeira
Summary: Kakashi got jealous at a party. KakaHina


**Lesson Plan** by _Santeira_

**Disclaimer:** _Not mine_.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was getting agitated as each moment passed.

The party was getting merrier, with catchy music playing in the background and crowds giggling and chatting the moments away. Almost everybody he knew was present, each clad not in their usual ninja attire. There was Naruto in black tuxedo and Sakura in a mini red dress.

Shikamaru was dressed in a casual grey shirt and pants while Ino was clothed in a revealing piece of deep purple dress. Anko looked beautiful in an elegant black dress, while Yamato looked fine in a white suit. But none of them looked stunning enough to steal his attention, except for one Kunoichi that was his girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata.

_Not that anybody knew she was his girlfriend, except for himself and Hinata._

They had agreed their relationship should be kept secret to avoid pandemonium. Though Konohagakure was a ninja village, some of the traditional values were retained. Some things were still taboo—that included teacher and student relationship which blossomed into something more. They had agreed to wait until Hinata was officially eighteen before the relationship was declared-- so they would not have to face the ridiculousness of people's scrutiny and objection.

Though these were their lives—they decided they would seek the society's approval, however strange that might sound.

But seeing her in a short beige dress, that did little to cover her generous chest and slender legs his heart was pumping. It was strange, he felt so _incompetent_ that night even though he was reputed the most famous Jounin in Konoha. He wished to give the men at the party a good beating for flirting with _his_ Hinata—now, that seemed to be the most appropriate thing to do.

Or maybe he could just _Kamui_ their necks—he was seriously thinking of it.

It did not help either that Izumo and Kotetsu were eying her. Even that senbon-chewing bastard Genma who first chatted her up, and made her laugh. And her teammates—Shino and Kiba—seemed to be staring at her more often than necessary. And Aoba, that bastard with the shades also took the opportunity to bring her drinks and food.

Even Akamaru...._gods, he was going crazy_.

It was when Genma took her hand to bring her to the dance floor that he made his way near them, and like a total asshole he took Hinata's wrist.

"Wait in line, Kakashi," Genma said amusedly, with senbon still intact in his mouth.

"I bring message from Hinata's father..." Kakashi replied, not budging, even though Hinata was looking at Genma guiltily.

"Daddy can wait till the party is over," Genma said, smirking as he pulled Hinata's wrist a little and the girl moved forcedly to his side.

"No, he can't," Kakashi said after that, pulling Hinata toward him. Hinata stuttered an apology to Genma but was pulled to the balcony a little forcefully by Kakashi, away from the crowd.

"Kakashi-san, what is the matter with you?" She protested when they reached the balcony," I almost tripped on my feet ..."

"_Me_? What the hell were _you_ thinking? Flirting with them like that?" Kakashi shot as Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes.

"But you said w-we should keep us a secret...so...I was acting casual and blended in the crowd so nobody would s-suspect us—"

"It didn't mean you could flirt with those boys..."

"I wasn't...flirting..." Hinata snapped, trying to walk back into the party—only to be pulled back to his side by Kakashi.

"You think I didn't see the look in their eyes when they saw you in that dress..." he said complainingly.

"Why...I-I think I look good in this dress..." Hinata retorted, "now if you'll excuse me I have a party to attend and a partner to dance with..."

He pulled her to him again, "Yes...you look lovely...and your chest... it is distracting. Satisfied?"

Hinata was startled, it was as though she was finally awake from a dream, "I-I didn't mean to—"

Kakashi rolled his eye, "Of course, you had no idea what those boys were thinking when they saw you in this dress..."

"No, tell me, Kakashi-san," Hinata questioned dissatisfiedly, "what did they think about?"

"The same thing I had in mind," he answered, still not loosening his grip on her wrist.

"What was that you had in mind....t-then?"

For a few seconds, they looked at each other, not even aware of more than twenty set of eyes that were snooping at them both with curiosity from afar.

Kakashi sighed, "Hinata, I don't want to hide it any longer...I don't want to keep us a secret anymore..."

"You...should have done that a long time ago," Hinata retorted again.

"I know...which is why...we're meeting your father...now."

"Now?"

"Now."

Hinata's mouth was a little opened from surprise, "B-but what if he doesn't approve?"

Kakashi pulled her again to the exit door, "we run away..."

"You're crazy!" Hinata grumbled, but she didn't free herself from his grasp.

"Oh, you have no idea..." Kakashi replied.

The crowd was looking at both Kakashi and Hinata with tightened brows, but before the door to the party hall was closed, Hinata managed to glance at Ino and winked at her, smiling.

Ino gave Hinata a thumb and smiled mischievously.

"What was that all about?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing his chin with his knuckle as he saw the Jounin drag Hinata out of the hall.

"Oh just a lesson to boyfriend me and Hinata were devising since yesterday..." Ino said, chuckling and drinking her cola moments after.

Everybody else was looking at each other obliviously.

Shikamaru pouted, " _troublesome._.."

* * *

**END**


End file.
